Red Coat, Red Hair, Red Army
by Hans-Christian-Andersen
Summary: Europe is a very diverse place, especially with the war going on. Time to meet the locals (and the not-so-locals).
1. Mother Russia!

**A/N: I put all languages that are not English in _bold_. I hope you enjoy these characters, I wanted to experiment with people of different ages and backgrounds. Hopefully I can introduce these characters to you well.**

* * *

The three men standing in the middle of a dirt path had just shot through the windshield of a truck in front of them, killing the Nazis inside. Several men had since came out from their hiding place along the road, to help search the vehicle. This truck was a little bigger than the ones they had seen, and shot at, before. Once the doors in the back were open and light barely spilled into the area they were a little surprised. At first glance the space seemed to be empty. After a while it looked like there _might_ be something back there, but it was hard to tell. After they exchanged a few glances they decided well, yeah, there might be something fucking back there.

"What is that," Donny whispered.

"Sacks of potatoes?"

"People?"

"Are they dead," Smithson rose a little above a whisper, a bit shocked. They had never come across any people before.

"I don't know Smithson. Go figure it out," Wicki pointed lazily to the back of the truck, making no effort to whisper at all. Smithson sighed. Why did they always make him do the weird things? He kicked his leg up and stepped into the trunk. He quietly moved towards the figures but stopped abruptly when he got to them. The light was still as dim as before, but now that he was so close he could see the very faint up and down movement caused by breathing. If they were breathing they were alive, how alive he wasn't sure. Was an injured man really that much better than a dead man, anyways? Okay, so, enough of the inner monologue. Now what the hell was he supposed to do, poke them? Who knew what kind of people these were? _Why_ did they always make him do the weird things?

He stopped and just fucking shook them. No need to be formal, he was probably going to have to kill these people if they turned out to be Germans or something. The person jerked awake and mumbled something in a language he was _pretty_ sure he didn't know. This person also woke up the others next to him and they all stood. He was actually a she, who had said something once again, directly to Smithson, in a much higher voice. Smithson looked to Wicki, but Wilhelm just looked back.

"I don't know what they are saying, don't look at me."

The one, two, three people walked out into the clearing, one of them said something again and looked like they were waiting for the rest of them to do something. Oh. _Oh_. They probably thought they were the same Germans they had actually just gunned down. Obviously, they were disguised as Germans, it made sense.

"Uh, we are not Germans...do you happen to speak English?"

"Yeah," the blonde girl answered. She looked so tired, but also very unapproachable.

"Well you aren't German, right, so what are you?"

"We are Russian. Red army."

"Okay, just uh, give us one second."

Smithson turned to Donny.

"What the fuck do we do?"

"Well we can't trust them."

"Right."

"So. Bring 'em to Aldo."

As soon as they got back to base Aldo said that they were going to interrogate them separately. He decided on the girl first, obviously she'd be the easiest to crack and then they could work from there. Aldo had the men scatter about in a circle and the girl sit in the center of them. Her friends sat off to the side, quiet a distance away.

"Alright girl, you speak English?"

"Yes."

"You said you was Russian."

"We are."

"Then what are you doing in the back of a truck with a bunch of goddamn Nazis," he said Nazi with a 't', like 'nat', his accent making the word stressed and the vowels stretched.

"We were taken prisoner."

"Now, I ain't sayin' that ain't true. But how do I know you didn't have a heart attack when ya got caught, plea with the sons a bitches, and start workin' with them in exchange for your life? A plethora of things could have led to you betrayin' mother Russia," the girl looked incredulous," Now, now, I ain't blamin' you, ya just a broad, them Germans could be pretty scary. I understand, everybody wants to live."

The men around her laughed a little and Aldo circled her, leaving her line of site.

"Sir, I would never betray my country, and with all due respect, you are a fool to think otherwise."

Alright, maybe this girl would be a little harder to crack then Aldo had previously thought. That was just fine with him, though. Aldo continued to circle her like a shark.

"What's a girl doin' in the army anyway?"

"I am here because they put me here."

"Were you drafted?"

Her eyes dart to the side for a split second and she nods her head in affirmation.

"How old were you?"

"I just turned eighteen when I join. I am twenty three now."

"You got a family back home?"

"Yes..."

"How many siblings? How about your parents, ya daddy still around?"

"Yes, I hardly see what this has to do- "

"Now, answer the question."

"I have a normal family. Just like everyone else," she adds last minute.

"Siblings?"

"None...but there was lots of children in the neighborhood."

"That sounds nice."

She made a 'hmmh' noise.

"Okay, so you had a nice, mild life in Russia, ya got drafted, ya got captured, it was too hard, you weren't used to it so maybe you bargained, nobody's judging you."

"No, we were being sent to prison camp."

"You weren't even a little scared?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, don't lie."

"I was not scared, I am not scared now, I will not be scared even when I die."

"It's okay if ya are."

"You want to know what I am feeling?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I am feeling lot like when I get captured, I am feeling lot like when I first saw one of my comrades die, I am feeling like I want to take you neck between my hands and choke the life from you," her voice slowly rose. Her friends could hear her becoming upset, as they turned to look at her, to see what was going on. So she was the angry type.

"Whew, you got a temper on ya?"

"You don't get in army for being calm."

"Fair point. How about your buddies, you know we're gonna talk to them next? You know we ain't gonna be as nice," the men laugh all around her again.

"You speak Russian?"

"Nope."

"Then you are not going to be able to speak with them alone."

"They don't speak any other languages?"

"They can barely speak English, only basic words. They couldn't understand you anyways."

"So we just gonna have to trust your damn word, huh?"

"Yeah," she didn't smile or get cocky, she just looked dead on.

"You just ground troops or you trained for somethin' else?"

"I was assigned to group of soldiers as a sniper. Lieutenant fought with tank once."

"How far away can you hit a man?"

"I was trained to hit a body at minimum of 600 meters, a head at 300."

"But how far can you hit, not how far you were _trained_ to hit."

"Further than that."

"That's a little vague."

"The furthest I have hit is 1,500 meters."

"That's good, damn good."

"Yes..thank you."

"There's nothing more I can do to convince you to tell me the truth, I'll be honest. But one of my friends over here, well, they're gonna get it out of you. Just to be sure you ain't left nothin' out. It's nothin' personal."


	2. Interrogate Your Fellow Soldier

**A/N: I left the last one off at a kind of cliff hanger. I don't guess it counts though, because I uploaded these chapters together. These are just introduction chapters, but there are still some characters to come. I know that there is one more for sure, but I'm not very positive about the rest of them. If you have any suggestion of a type of person you'd like to see I'd love to hear them though!**

* * *

The girl looked confused for a second, then Aldo ordered that they tie her comrades to a tree. He pushed on her shoulders and she got the message that she should sit.

"Now you see that man over there?"

She nods.

"He is going to cut you up just a little."

_"What?"_

"Now you got one last chance. Anything you want to add?"

"Didn't you check the front of the truck, imbecile! Our identification was there, it checks out, if you kill me your higher ups will find out about it!"

"That all you got to say?"

"You can't do this!"

"If you still say what you've said when Hugo puts a little bit of fear in ya then we will know you're telling the truth."

"That is insane!"

"Sorry, like I said no hard feelings."

The man with the knife approached her, she couldn't see her friends from where she was faced but she heard their protests. She tried to run, to think of an escape plan but it was useless. She was just going to have to bite her tongue through the pain. The first time he cut into her arm was the deepest. The second cut he asked her if she was telling the truth and she insisted that she was. She made sure not to scream, they would not get any satisfaction out of this. On the sixth cut, he had moved up to her shoulder.

"You sure you're telling the truth?"

"Yes," she screeched, it was a growling sound, full of frustration and pain.

He paused for a moment, raised the knife back up from her flesh and it stopped, it finally stopped. She clutched her arm which bled everywhere, the blood was so stark against her skin. Some of it got caught in her hair and stained it red. She was going to kill all of them. Aldo came over and crouched next to her at some point.

"No hard feelings."

She turned to face him, "I'm afraid I can't let this go. But I'm sure you understand."

* * *

**A/N: This is really short, first off, but the last chapter was long so I was aiming for balance. I hope this was easy to read, all of the missing words when the woman is speaking are purposeful. I don't type in an accent, although I do type some of the words Aldo says differently, but nothing too heavy as I want it to be smooth reading. Aldo's accent comes rather natural to me, because I am from Tennessee too, and the Russian accents aren't too hard for me because I have spent so long trying to learn some Russian and such. There wasn't much to this chapter but paving the way for introductions but in the next few chapters things will get more interesting. I promise you will get names next chapter and I will start pushing the story in the direction I have planned! I look forward to seeing what you think about this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I edited a little bit of the previous two chapters, I noticed a few mistakes that I fixed up. In this chapter we will get the Russian's names, and in the next chapter we will meet someone new! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Russians began speaking amongst each other as soon as Donny had untied them from the tree. The younger man in the group sat in between the rest of the men and his other two comrades. The older looking man, the one who was probably their commanding officer, had wrapped a bandage around the lady's arm. Several moments passed, Aldo was going to give them a minute to cool down so he could learn their names. He was not going to feel guilty about this, Hugo sure wasn't, so neither was he.

"Okay, woman, what are your damn names. If you're going to be staying for a while I'm going to need to know what to call you."

"My name is Ekaterina. That is Nikolai and my leytenánt is Ivan."

"Okay, I'm gonna assume you went and said that that is your lieutenant."

"That is what I said, leytenánt."

"Lieutenant."

"Leytenánt."

"What the fuck ever lady, so you're Kat, that's Nick, and that's Ivan. Gotcha."

"You mishear what I say. I am Ekaterina and that is Nikolai."

"Yeah, those ain't no names I ever heard of."

"Then what is your names?"

"I'm Aldo, that's Donny and Smithson, you've met Hugo," he chuckles, "and that's Wilhelm, Omar, Hirschberg."

"Those are not names I ever heard of."

"I don't give a fuck what you call me, I don't know about any of them, but I'm sure if you say their names wrong they'll live through it."

"Yes well I might as well call you **pizda (cunt)**," she turned to Nikolai who sucked in a sharp breath and then seemed to reprimand her while Ivan just grinned at her and shook his head.

"I don't know what that means, I ain't gonna ask."

"Better if you don't. Now I have questions for you."

"Oh you do? Well go on, ask us."

"What are you Americans doing out in the woods?"

"We're killin' Nazi's."

"Yes, that is obvious, but you are in the middle of France that is occupied by Germans. Not a good place for American soldier."

"We were sent here. Those were our orders."

"To kill Nazi's in the woods?"

"Well, actually, we are supposed to make contact with some Brit in a few days."

"That is where you are going?"

"Yes, we're gonna pack up in a couple days."

"Why are you meeting with the British person?"

"They want to talk about a movie theater or somethin'."

"If we had time to watch movie in the middle of war that is what I would do."

"Well, a bunch of Nazi's will be goin' in that theater. And we blow the theater up with them inside I'd reckon it'd take care of most of our problems."

"I understand now."

"That all your damn questions?"

"Yes. But what do we do now?"

"Make yourselves useful."

So these men would be rendezvousing with some British person hiding out in the French countryside? Well the only thing Ekaterina knew to do was to get home, but she was a long way from home, so she was stuck helping these bastards. The following days were very rich in cultural enlightenment. Which was basically Ekaterina discovering how distrusting they were of Ekaterina's ability to handle herself. Ivan and Nikolai had been so nice to her when she was assigned to the group of soldiers under Ivan. They not only trusted her, but believed in her capability. The Americans acted like babies when she shot things and got wood. She wasn't put in the army to cook, what were they expecting? Nikolai told her to not cause a fuss, but she could tell after a while he was angry at them for mutilating her arm. He and Ivan probably feared there was worse to come, because the war had not been so nice for any of them, but Ekaterina told them she did not think they were plotting anything. Either way, in a few days, they would have to pack up what little they had with them and go on some hiking expedition to the rendezvous point. Wherever that even was, and to meet whoever they were even meeting. Between the three of them they still had plenty of bullets, so if anything went wrong at least they could defend themselves.

* * *

**A/N: So we know that they will be meeting a Brit, but it's not the Brit you think. Who will it be then?**


End file.
